


Accused

by GwSnsd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assault, Confused Mark, Crime, More tags will be added later on, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Multiple, accused Mark, accused of a crime he did not commit, actually everyone is, confused feelings, cuz kun need to be in a unit, hurt Jaemin, i dont know why i tagged that but plis do, jisung is worried for jaemin, plis support kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwSnsd/pseuds/GwSnsd
Summary: “Mark is here! Mark is here!” he yelled.“Kun, what is wrong?” I asked.“what is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG? I won’t even answer that!”“why are you so mad at me?” before he could answer that Chenle appeared in the door.“Chenle could you please tell me why Kun is acting so weird?”“leave him alone” Kun yelled.Chenle was crying. Soundless. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked like he was scared of something. Scared of me. But why?“how…how could you do it Mark?” he asked.Paused





	1. Mark

Mark  
I said bye to my parents at the Airport.  
“Bye Mark,” they said “take care of yourself”  
“I will,” I said “bye”  
Then I boarded my plane. I barely slept during the flight. I kept have a feeling that something was wrong, but I told myself that it just was something I made up because I was tired. So, I took some headphones and put some music on and tried to sleep. When I got out of the airport I cachet a cap and drove to our dorm. I paid the cab-driver and looked at the building. When I was 10 meters from the main entrance the door opened and Kun came out. He stared at me. First, he looked surprised. Then he looked angry. Really angry.  
“hi,” I started. But I did not have time for saying more before he started yelling.  
“Mark is here! Mark is here!” there were some sounds from the inside of the building.   
“Kun, what is wrong?” I asked.  
“what is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG? I won’t even answer that!” he looked really mad now.  
“why are you so mad at me?” before he could answer that Chenle appeared in the door opening with a phone in his hand.  
“Chenle could you please tell me why Kun is acting so weird?”  
“leave him alone” Kun yelled.  
Chenle was crying. Soundless. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked like he was scared of something. Scared of me. But why?  
“how…how could you do it Mark?” he asked.  
“I have not done anything! Would you to stop acting so weird?” I yelled. It might have sounded a bit meaner than it should. Chenle got an even more scared look in his eyes and he stepped backwards. Kun walked in between us.  
“have you called them,” he asked Chenle without looking at him. Chenle nodded.  
“guys tell me what’s going on!” I said. But then I heard sirens. And a police car stopped outside the building. Two police officers stood out of it.  
“Mark lee you are under arrest” said one of them and they walked towards me.  
“bu..but why? I have not done anything” I said.  
None of them answered that. Then they came to me and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back and gave me handcuffs on. I looked at Kun and Chenle desperate for support. But Kun looked at me with so much hate in his eyes. He had never looked at me like that before. Chenle just stared at the ground. He was still crying.  
“Chenle help! Tell them that have not done anything!” I said. He didn’t say anything. Just kept staring at the ground.  
Then one of the police officers pulled me in the backseat of the car.  
I looked at Chenle and Kun in the door opening and saw that Taeyong and Donghyuck had come too. I got eye contact with Donghyuck. He was crying too.  
“help…” I said but then the police officers closed the car door and we drove away.


	2. Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short more will come

Donghyuck  
Ever since our manager had told us that it was Mark who had done it I’ve spent most of the time in my room talking to no one. Lucas tried to talk to me, but he gave up quickly when the only things I said was “hmm”. Our manager told us about all the evidence that pointed towards Mark and I believed it. But there was a little voice in my head that kept telling me that Mark never would do something like that. I ignored that voice. Until Mark came.  
I was sitting in my room trying not to think of anything when I heard Kun yelling.  
“Mark is here! Mark is here!”  
I ran over to the window and opened it. I saw Mark and Kun. Mark looked surprised like he didn’t knew what was going on. I grabbed my phone and were about to call the police but when I opened my phone and saw my background I stopped. It was showing Mark Jaehyun and myself. It was an old photo taken right after our last Rookie-show. The one in Bangkok. I started crying. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked out of the window again. Chenle were standing behind Kun. Then I heard sirens. Chenle must have called the police. I ran down the stairs and out of the door at the same time as Taeyong. A police officer pulled Mark in the backseat of the car. I was about to yell at the police officers that they should leave him alone but then I remembered Jaemin. I remembered Jaemin lying in the hospital bed looking so pale. I looked up and saw into Marks' eyes.   
“help…” he said. Then the police officers slammed the car door and they drove away.  
I immediately ran to my room. I could not deny the fact that Mark had done it and the smartest thing to do for him would be to hide and stay away from us. None of us thought that he would come back like nothing had happened. But I hoped that he would stay away and hide so he would not get caught. I knew that Kun and Taeyong wanted the police to find him, so he would be punished. But I did not want him to get hurt.


	3. Chenle

Chenle

After Mark came we were all very shocked. Donghyuck immediately ran to his room and Kun and Taeyong told everyone else. After ten minutes the only people of NCT who did not know it was Jisung and Jaemin. Jisung had barely left Jaemin’s side since he was brought to the hospital.

Two days ago, Jaemin told us he was going for a walk alone like he uses to. Sometimes he just liked to be a bit alone and think he said. He left the dorm at 02:00 pm. At 03:30 pm Taeyong started to get a bit worried. He texted Jaemin and asked where he was. He did not answer. Johnny said that it probably was nothing and that Jaemin’s phone just ran out of battery.  Taeyong calmed a bit down but at 04:00 pm he tried to call Jaemin. He did not answer that either. Taeyong, Kun, Winwin and Taeil went out to look for him. They split up and hold contact with their phones. After 15 minutes Taeil found him. He was lying in a small alley and there were no one nearby. He was unconscious. Taeil called Taeyong, Winwin and Kun and they came. Taeil and Taeyong carried Jaemin back to the dorm and Kun called the police and an ambulance. When Taeil and Taeyong came to the Dorm with a unconscious Jaemin we all got really scared. I don’t remember much but the ambulance came quick and picked Jaemin up. Taeyong drove with him, and Taeil, Winwin and Kun told us what happened. I remember I cried and that Jisung where crying too.

I decided that it was the best to tell Jisung that Mark had been here, so I walked out of the door and almost ran into Kun. He were looking very upset. I did not know how he was feeling, and I could not read his expression.

“I am going to the hospital to tell Jisung,” I said.

“Okay,” he said. His voice sounded weird. I thought that he wanted Mark to get caught? I did not think that much about it I just told our manager that I would visit Jaemin and he got someone to drive me there. When I came I ran into the room where Jaemin was. The doctors told us he was in a coma, but they said he was getting better. They also said that his left leg was broken. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was Jisung sitting in a chair and sleeping. He had stayed here overnight. I decided that it would be best to let him sleep. I walked over to the bed where Jaemin were lying. He was looking so pale. I was about to cry again but then Jisung woke up and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying.

“hi,” he said still looking sleepy.

“uhm hi Jisung,” I said. “there is something I have to tell you. Mark came to the dorm today”

“what!?” Jisung said and jumped up from his chair. He did not look sleepy anymore. He looked angry. “when!?”

“about one hour ago and he acted like nothing had happened”

“how could he!? Everything had happened!”

“I don’t know he was acting really weird, but I called the police and they took him with them”

Jisung looked as shocked as I felt.

“what is going to happen next?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. I actually have not thought that far. I just hoped that the police would find Mark. I did not know how he would get punished but I hoped that he would get as he deserved.

“the doctors said that Jaemin is getting better, but I think I stay here overnight,” Jisung said. I nodded. I knew that it would be best if he came home but I also knew that if Jaemin still is in coma Jisung would not leave him.

As I drove home I thought about the NCT-groups future. Jaemin would get better but he would not be able to do any physical activities for a long time. And Mark? Mark was in all sub-units for a long time  and he had always taken care of me and the other dreamies. It was impossible to imagine a NCT without him 


	4. Taeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i am not good at writing long chapters sorry :(

Flashback  
Taeil  
We were standing in the common room of our dorm. All NCT 127 and NCT U except Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck and the rest of the dreamies where in their rooms because our manager thought that it was the best to tell us before he told them. And Mark…  
“As I guess you all know Jaemin was assaulted 5 hours ago. I will say thanks to Taeyong for keeping an eye on the time and to Taeil, Kun and Winwin for going after him”  
Johnny stared at the ground. We were all very shocked, but Johnny told Taeyong that Jaemin probably was alright and now he thinks that it was his fault that Jaemin were lying in that alley for over an hour.  
“this might come as a shock for you and I am very sorry to say it, but it was Mark. Mark had done it”  
Everyone gasped. I stared at our manager. How could this be possible? I said in my mind. But I heard Marks voice. Mark rapping it. That was a line from Mad City. How ironic. Then Ten started yelling.  
“How can you say something like that?! Mark would never hurt Jaemin! Never hurt anyone!” he looked scared and angry “besides he is in Canada with his family”  
“I am sorry Ten,” our manager said “but it is true. The police contacted the airport and they say that Mark never checked in for his flight” then he started telling us about the evidence. I was so shocked and everything around me was crazy. Our manager left to tell the dreamies and shortly after we could hear someone yelling from their rooms. Taeyong and Ten started yelling at each other and someone was crying. I focused on Winwin. He looked like he was about to cry. I ran over to him and hugged him, and he cried on my shoulder.  
.  
.  
.  
End of flashback


	5. Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so slow update and short chapter again sorry :-( i am a bit busy right now so i dont really have time for writing that much right now.

Johnny  
“Johnny it is not your fault” Ten said  
“no, it is my fault Ten.” I said “if I have not told Taeyong that Jaemins phone probably just ran out of battery they would have found him earlier”  
“stop blaming yourself Johnny! You have not done anything wrong okay?” Ten took my hand “and we got to figure out who would do this to Jaemin”  
“but I thought…” I started but Ten cut me off  
“I know what our manager said, and I know what the police said but think about Mark. Mark Lee. Our Mark. The Mark who had always taken good care off the dreamies. Do you remember how sad he was how sad he was when he figured out that Jaemin had hurt his back, so he could not be in NCT Dream? Do you remember how often Mark visited Jaemin when he was sick? And how happy he was when they told him that Jaemin would come back in NCT 2018?” Ten said “Mark would never hurt Jaemin. Never”  
I don’t know when I started crying but Ten hugged me and I knew that he was telling the truth. Mark would never do something like that.  
“you’re right” I said “Mark would never do it”  
“we got to figure out who had done it” Ten said “and we need to talk to Lucas”  
When I asked Ten why we needed to talk to Lucas he just said that it was necessary. When we came to his room Ten just walked inside without knocking on the door.  
“where is..” Lucas started but then he saw me “Johnny! We need your help”  
Lucas told me that Ten and him had talked a lot since our manager told us about Mark (I got a little jealous there. Why would Ten not talk to me about it?) and they tried to convince our manager that it was not Mark who had done it. The manager had gotten mad at them so now they were grounded. They tried to convince our manager that they needed to see Mark, but he just told them that they were not allowed to leave the dorm. They told me that they needed me to go see Mark because our manager did not know that I talked to them about it. I agreed to do it of course.


	6. Mark

Mark  
“shit” I said and kicked the wall “I. need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here.” Between every word I kicked the wall again. When the police car arrived at the police station they took me and brought me to a cell in the basement. There was a small window under the ceiling and a bench standing against the wall. I had tried to ask the police officers what was happening, but they did not say anything. I sat on the bench and learned against the wall. Why was this happening? What had I done wrong? I was tired. I could not sleep at the flight. I closed my eyes. I could just rest a bit until someone came and told what was going on…

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up by the sounds of voices and then a key in a keyhole.  
“he is in there” a voice said “knock on the door when you want to get out”  
“okay” another voice said. I jumped up from the bench. The voice was Johnny. He had come to tell him what was going on, I thought.  
The door opened, and Johnny came in. Someone closed the door behind him and for a moment he just looked at me. Then he ran over to me and hugged me  
“oh Mark” he said “I am so sorry i could not come earlier. The manager would not let me”  
“it is okay” I said “but will you please tell me what had happened and why Kun and Chenle are so mad at me?”  
Johnny sighed.  
“i thought the police told you”  
“no they did not tell me anything”  
“i am probably not the best person to tell you but i can try. I really hoped that they had told you” and then he started telling me about everything. About what happened to Jaemin and how almost everyone thought that it was me. I got really shocked. it did not seem real at all. How could this happen? I was so mad. how could almost everyone think that i had done it? How could they think something like that about me? I would never hurt anyone on purpose. I was also unbelievably worried for Jaemin. Even tho Johnny said that he was getting better it annoyed me so much that Jaemin were lying in a hospital bed somewhere and i could not get to him. I started crying. When i moved from Canada away from my family and friends NCT had become my new family. I had known them for years and i love them as much as i love my real family. It hurt me so much that they could think something like that about me.  
“but Mark” Johnny said “Lucas and Ten actually told me to go here and they know what to do so please listen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something weird happened with my archiveofourown account because most of the time I cant post at all and then when I’m actually able to post I can only update the fanfics that I already posted and I’m not able to post something new so sorry if I don’t post for a long time it’s probably because of that.


	7. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

I don’t really have that much time for writing right now, and I am working on some other fanfics, so I paused this one. I got 2 different ideas on writing more of this, but I need to experiment to figure out which one is better and I kinda feel pressured to write new chapters when its just hanging out here. I do not take it down because I want to finish it. To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic and i am a bit nervous about posting it. sorry if there are any typos.


End file.
